Hell we Share
by Cjhoax
Summary: Wars are hell One shot repost AU ... Before actuale plot of every thing Pay super special attention to second chap it really important One shot
1. Chapter 1

A War and a Loss

"This has been going on long enough!" yelled Hailer murderously.

"I know, I know." But he does have a point. I myself am thinking why in the whole world, of all the places, why did it have to be here?

"It not our fault that you hate us for no reason at all!" I yelled at the drunken idiot.

"At least we aren't lazy good for not 'an crap!" He yelled right back.

"Then why in the hell are you drinking our ale!" I yell furiously.

Then the bar owner came out after one of the waitresses went to the back and told him what just happened. "What's going on Saner?" he asked in a polite but clearly agitated tone.

"Sorry boss I was just trying to get this one out, he's had twelve rounds and just said that he couldn't even pay for six."

"Well there'sa problem for yah isn't it." he said."Saner get this trash out o' my bar before someone kills 'em would yah"

"Sure thing boss."So after I got that deadbeat out of his chair he started ranting about how lower races like me should consider it an honor to touch a "Vlik" like him and that he would have me killed for forcing him out of the bar.

After that business was slow

A couple days later 7 Archirian Guards came in with the deadbeat at the lead in an officer's getup and says "This property has been sized by the Degavartsay Empire and all of you are to be off the premises by noon tomorrow."Then he looks straight at me and says "I told you that I'd get my revenge, you damn cat."

Well, as you can imagine that wasn't taken too well by Dram, a Dark Elf I had been serving lately. He got up and said "Dark Elves, Lyns, Sleans, Thrains, and Arcadians are being enslaved, murdered, sacrificed, and slaughtered, while you Zazzerak forsaken Vliks are given the special treatment just because the current emperor is one of you! Zazzerak all mighty! We've been here since before your race even existed, and you think that you're better than us just because you betrayed a two thousand year agreement, by killing off the High Elves that sat atop the throne for Zazzerak knows how long. Just for a measly two gold mines? You make me sick."

"It wasn't for two gold mines." He said with an evil smile on his face. "We wanted everything and to have our monarchy rule as a god to be feared by all others!"

This is where I saw a Lyn archer on the roof of the opposing building; it's also when I chimed in saying "You do remember that the Resistance still hasn't been put down, and that their supposedly based out of Tal-lone do you not?"

"Are you a member then?" He asked obviously curious.

"No, but you will find about a thousand weapons in the basement." After I said that I could see all the Guards tense up, and then …TWANG… The archer had fired, and the deadbeat fell with a metal arrow sticking out of his neck, dead. Then the whole group in a blink of an eye was dead, all of their throats slit with clean narrow horizontal cuts. Then I was surprised to see that the killer was a Dark Elf. "I'm glad that that's over." I say to the stranger"You want a beer, on the house?"

The Dark Elf said "I really didn't like that comment, but oh well, why not."

So after a bit of beer, I learn that both of them are in The Resistance and were on patrol since The Resistance isn't too far from here and wanted to make sure that no one was in the town that would tell General Fury about their position.

"Well I would think that it would be easier to just surround the village and slowly encroach and flush them out that way." I say caution on my mind since I just saw them kill 8 men in mere seconds.

"No, that wouldn't work because of the catacombs." Said the archer disdainfully.

I say "Why don't we get off that subject and tell each other our names shall we."

The Dark Elf said "Jakil."

The archer said "Hailer."

Well the whole story is way too long to go into any detail. But right now we're on our way to the capital of the Degavartsay Empire, after I joined "The Resistance Dagger" (which is really the most elite fighting group The Resistance has) as the Soothe Sayer' or in simple terms, a **very **convincing guy. This of course happened all too quickly for me to remember correctly so that is why I'm shortening the story like this. But the one thing I do remember is what our quest is ("To send the royal family straight back to Hell where they belong!" as exclaimed by the resistance leader).

By the way if anyone knows anything about the Resistance Leader please tell us, and we especially want to know how in the world he was able to talk us into messing up our lives like this.

Anyway the king and the prince have seriously messed the Empire up since their supposedly great ancestor killed the High Elf King, Lanceron, which every Vlik despised, but all the other races loved, because of the fairness that he had spread throughout the several hundred city-states.

At that time however the Vlik had just discovered this land but thought it uninhabited because we always had enough resources to survive, so we never had to set sail to different lands.

On the subject at hand when a Vlik saw a Slean he yelled at the top of his lungs "MONSTER!" Then quickly ran over and was about to kill her when she used magic to stop him in midair. But of course he could still talk so he ordered an archer to fire, so then she fell and her spell ceased.

That as you can figure out this made some really bad blood between Vliks and Sleans. But eventually Lanceron separated them by moving The Capital right between them and thereby ceasing hostility for that group but enraged the Vliks, making them hate the High Elves.

Eventually the Vliks needed more land, so they attacked the neighboring area of the Lyns, thinking them weak, but as The Treaty demands, the other races allied themselves with them.

However, the Vliks had timed it perfectly so that while the majority of the High Elves were gone from The Capital on more pressing matters, the high elves thought that the Norms were smart enough to know that The Capital in it of its self was a weapon, but they weren't.

Thousands upon thousands of Vliks died in the fighting but the sheer number of them overwhelmed the walls, and they decimated the city and killed Lanceron, later renaming the city Ta-lone.

Now about 3500 years since that dreadful day we're finally getting our revenge on Azel the current king.

"Now since we're about to attack from underground, we'll go over the plan again so as to avoid anyone coming home in a box." said Hailer the current leader of The Resistance Dagger.

After we had gone over the attack plan several times it was about time to launch the initial attack on Valess Qaly, the capital of the Degavartsay Empire. The weird thing is that the distance to the secret tunnel was farther than we thought it would be, so once we found it we all praised our separate Gods to ourselves and went into the dark tunnel that led to the very center of Valess Oaly, the palace.

"This has been going on long enough!" yelled Hailer.

"I know, I know." But he does have a point. I myself am thinking why in the whole world, of all the places, why did it have to be here?

Right now we're in the tunnel fighting some Archirian Guards and were all wondering how do they know about this place, and then I remember seeing our friend Akko's head on a stake atop one of the gates earlier that day. Yelling to the others "Akko must've talked; otherwise they wouldn't have been aware of the tunnel."

So after our spell caster, Tristan, dispatched the last one, we went forward a bit more cautiously because that trap had really caught us off our guard.

"We're coming closer to the target, about twenty more feet and we'll be there" said our Clairvoyance specialist (who just happened to be named Clair). "We're here." she said, "Dram if you would."

"No problem baby." He said in his usual arrogant tone (yes he's the same guy from the bar). 3-2-1…KA-BOOM! One second there's a whole ceiling next there's a big hole in it.

"Up we go." I say happy to finally get out this Zazzerak forsaken hole.

"Get out of the way, move!" I yell at the bewitched maids as we run past them to the throne room, hoping to end this horrible war by killing the King.

Then this voice that sounds as if coming from everywhere booms "You fools did you actually think that you could kill me in my own house? Ha! You make me laugh at your foolishness; I'm a god in here!"

Then I hear Hailer yelling "At least we'll die heroes, not cowards like you and your son!"

"Who said I was being a coward?" said a calm voice behind us, as we turned I saw that it was none other than the prince, Scion glaring straight at Hailer.

Then they both charged each other, weapons at the ready. Just as they were about to engage the noon bell rung and every one frozen, who in the world would ring a bell in the middle of a battle like this?

The whole group even Scion and Hailer said "What in the –"their words were cut short by the distinctive sound of a 10 ton bell falling down a tower several stories high.

Then time resumed. The battle between Hailer and Scion was a close one at best, Hailer slashed and Scion parried, Scion slashed Hailer parried, the fight went on, making an enchanting beat that could rival that of a song bird's but neither one able to get a blow on the other.

This went on for what seemed hours before they started using magic.

Then Hailer yelled "Keep going, don't worry about me, I can beat him."

So we took him at his word and left him to go kill the King. However once we got in the main hall we saw the guards, all dressed in ceremonial black of mourners, and we heard the Death Calls for royalty, then we noticed that there was a large black and gold casket with the Reapers of Life caring it down the hall to be buried in the royal family crypt. After the shock subsided I quietly whispered "The King, but …..how?"

Then I realized with morbid terror that Hailer was fighting the Dawning King.

By the time we had returned we saw that, although Scion lay dead, Hailer's head was in the lap of a maid that was gently stroking his fur, as though she was a woman who was begging her dead husband to come back, then I recognized her as Hailer's wife, Marria, who I had talked to many a time.

Then I broke into a sprint to see to Hailer, but something inside me knew he was already dead.

"That was ages ago," I said to the bartender, "but I'm still boozing away my sorrows"

Then he says, "No, you still need those memories, because I learned that, that happened nearly 35 years ago." "Hey the way you said it, it sounds like you were actually a member of the Assassins Dagger when it was new." he said.

I come back at him saying "You know I'm actually the real Saner, right?"

He laughs, and says, "Even if you were, Saner had bright red fur, while you have dull orange. "

I say, "You still have a lot to learn little Arcadian." Then before he can reply I get up and say, "Tell Dram that some guys are waiting for him outside, so he'd better use the tunnel that Tristan built." "Make sure you say that the real Saner told you this." And I walk out.


	2. SOPA IS FUCKING BACK AGAIN

First message is from this site:

I found this out from a fellow FFnet author! In this is an important notice that will affect everyone on this site and many others.

AJTREY got a message from a fellow writer, GameLover41592, and saw more notes and messages from even more, that SOPA (the Stop Online Piracy Act) is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the Internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices.

SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it is on YouTube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted', they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest forms of criminal offenses for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even visiting the website we all love, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it affects us all as Fanfiction will be attacked as well. A FanFiction writer can be carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Charmed, the list is endless.

You think I'm exaggerating? I promise you that if this bill passes, it will not be long, not long at all! Because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanfiction manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested for using sapphire blue or emerald green in the iris of one of their characters, like another author. This affects us all, and we cannot allow it to happen.

I know that some of you may not believe me and I completely understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I'm not, and I've provided links below to prove to you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, and see for yourself!

www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

Or just type 'SOPA' into the search bar on your homepage!

We are not as powerless as some might think. We've stopped SOPA before and we WILL do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our dreams, our passions are being threatened. Everything, from FanFiction to Fan Art to YouTube, is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell your friends and have them pass along this message to their other friends so that we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech.

We are not doing what we love to make money, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art, and our dreams to everyone who wishes to see them. We can stop them, but only if we stand together.

Remember, United We Stand, But Divided We Fall!

Please my friends, all of my fellow readers and writers, don't let what we love become nothing but a distant memory! Please spread the word and help us to once again be free on the internet! We've stopped SOPA before, so let's do it again! Let's push SOPA back and fight for our freedom!

Please ewrite this and post it on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

Sincerely, Accalia Silvermoon

This next one is from a person on DeviantArt:

MY DEAR DARLINGS THIS IS A WARNING! I found this out from an author of a story! In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others

I got a message from a fellow writer gamelover41592 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom! Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA! This will affect every fandom Homestuck, anime, any kind!

I have already my freedom in real life taken away from me, in real life I CAN'T open my mouth telling what I think. On the internet, I can. But now, Sopa is trying to take this also away from me. And I will fight! FIGHT FOR MY FREEDOM! You have to do the same! Sopa HAS TO BE STOPED! NOW!/b And I'll draw more! I'll post MORE! I'LL WRITE MORE AND POST MORE! Sopa has NO right to take down pics I HAVE DRAWN! I WORKED HARD! NO NO NO! NOT HERE! STAND UP, WE GOTTA FIGHT!

This third message is from an FFN author:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!

IMPORTANT: This message is also from FFN and has information about a petition:

SOPA is back and this time all of us might be in trouble, not only might we loss Fanfiction but those of us writing fanfics are going get in trouble, we might be sent to jail for writing fanfics. We would all be charged with a felony of the United States for writing about something we love!

Anyway there is a link to the petition is on the bottom of this A/N sign people, you will need in email but you should not be sent more then verify email thing

This is the one thing I really need you to do, sign the petition to stop SOPA again, and start signing across fanfiction for other to do the same, Let us save Fanfics and authors, get the word out, we have until September 21, 2013!

petitions . whitehouse .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF (Remove spaces)

We have 42,719 now! We need over 57,281 more we can do this! Spread the word, sign the petition, Thank You!

For more information about SOPA go to:

music/articles/558075-sopa-returns-govt-trying-to- revive-felony-streaming-provisions

blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

/usa/sopa-commerce-streaming-illegal-183/

or search SOPA petition

Please help us to put down the SOPA for the good of the people and forever. Remember WE already Bring down the SOPA once this time it will be forever!

Do not Review in any way, Fav or Alert this story because of this message. Go to Facebook or Twitter if you have a profile and send out the message, especailly about the petition. Copy and paste all this on your stories or make your own author note, just get the important stuff out there so people can know and sign the petition.


End file.
